To Begin Anew
by Tsakkun
Summary: Vincent, along with others attend Shinra Academy. Who would have guessed? Lot's of angst, M for language and 'suggestive themes' CidVin
1. Prologue

**Summery:** Vincent is so Angst-y, growing up in Migar, both parents dead. He attends Shinra academy, located inside of the Shinra building. Warning! Time laps! Some ages were changed cause I felt like it. ..;; Cid/Vin

_**Disclaimer:** No I don't own any of the characters, if I did, you would be reading a story about something... more graphic... then what Square-Enix has provided... Though I think the sound effects of Cloud getting raped in the game was pretty bad oo;;_

* * *

oOo_Prologue_oOo

When I was a child... Mother was always sick. She past away when I was three. Honestly, I can't remember her. My father, Grimoire Valentine, always told me about her when I was young. Sadly, all I can remember to this day is that she was very kind, beautiful, and her name was Lucrecia. Lucrecia Crescent. My father... Didn't marry this woman. Some families, especially the high-class ones, found me to be a mistake. In a way, I guess I was. Father always told me other-wise.

He was always a horrible liar...

On the day of his funeral, I stood by myself. Member's of Shinra were there, yet I was alone. After the funeral, I had no were to go home to, so I did as I knew. I lived in our old house, the house my parents have both passed away in. Their deaths, never really fazed me. As a child, I learned quickly that people come, and people go. Due to this though, I was living in our house, all alone.

I had no knowledge in repairs, so the house became run-down. The Shinra Mansion of Nibelheim was no more. I was forced to move, to live in Midgar. I was only age 7.

I honestly don't know how I maneged to survive throughout the years, but I did. Upon my first week of arriving, I spent most of my time in the shops. I lived on the streets of the slums of sector 5 for a while. Eventually, an owner of one of the shops, and old man, made me a deal. I was to do a simple task, sweep the entrance to his shop when it needed it. In return, he allowed me to stay in an empty room in his apartment complex.

This is were I continue my life, a lone child, in such a dirty city.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah.. Yea... I made Lucrecia Vincent's mother... . ;; It just kind of worked out like that... pleasedonthurtme xP Hopefully I'll update this story often... I've already written out 50+ pages of it in my notebook...


	2. 01 Material Pain

**Summery:** Vincent is so Angst-y, growing up in Migar, both parents dead. He attends Shinra academy, located inside of the Shinra building. Warning! Time laps! Some ages were changed cause I felt like it. o.o;; Cid/Vin

_**Disclaimer:** No I don't own any of the characters, if I did, you would be reading a story about something... more graphic... then what Square-Enix has provided... Though I think the sound effects of Cloud getting raped in the game was pretty bad oo;;_

Warning: This story will be **Shounen-ai** border-line **Yaoi.** This does mean **boy love**. I do not want flames against **boy love**, they will be automatically deleted. And I may not continue typing this all up if I receive flames D 

Want me to update more? I will definitely love some reviews w 

* * *

oOo Material Pain oOo

"Mr. Valentine!" The words screamed threw my mind, forcing me wide awake. I looked up to me the gaze of a young, and pissed, man. Did I note that he looks pissed? He let out a heavy sigh, and turned as he began to walk towards the front of the classroom. "Honestly, usually you're such a good student... Please try not to fall asleep in class again." Snickering came from behind me. I turned to face the annoying, yet nice Reno. He sat at his desk, legs propped up on an empty chair. He had cherry-color hair which stuck up on the top, and had a tidy rat-tail in the back. To keep it simple, he's known as the 'Class Clown.'

"Reno! What have I told you about putting your dirty shoes on furniture!" The teacher shouted angerly.

"Shall I take my shoes off then?" The cherry-boy replied in a smart-ass tone. The problem was quickly solved as the teacher pulled the chair out from underneath of the boy. Fits of giggles could be heard threw the class as Reno fell forward. I just laid my head back down on my desk. After that, class continued as normally. Of course there were smart-ass remarks here and there, but I wasn't paying any attention anymore. I wonder why I space out so much... Once the bell rang, signifying that the last class of the day was over, everyone stormed out of the room. For my own safety, I waited untill everyone already left, then I stood up, and left.

I spaced out again. I don't know what I was thinking about, but I was torn from that unknown world as I felt myself his the ground. Sitting up, I moved a few strands of long, black hair the fell in front of my face. Looking up, I met the gaze of a warm, summer sky. The boy had sky blue eyes, and matching them, sunny-day yellow hair. He wore a pair of pilot goggles on his head, and a blue t-shirt on, a brown hoodie tied around his waist. He... stood out among the other students. But, then again... So did I...

"Oi! What the hell..." he half shouted as he rubbed his shoulder and looked down at me. "You O.K. buddy? Sorry 'bout that!" A gloved hand was extended down to me, lifting my small frame up and onto my feet. I just looked at him blankly.

"Yo Vampy, Yea home?" He questioned, giving me a look as if I was crazy.

"Uh... Yes... I'm sorry," was all I could stutter out, and I ran off to my locker. I never dared to look back. It was quiet once I reached the lockers. Quiet enough to cause the hairs on the back of your neck to raise. I stuffed my books and bag into the locker I owned, and quickly ran off home.

I don't know why I even wanted to b e home so quickly. There really isn't anything there for me... With out a word, I went about my 'duties.' Finished with sweeping the steps of the shop that my land lord owned, I picked up around my room. Even though there wasn't much to pick up. Grabbing a few CD's, I chose one at random and threw it into the small stereo I owned. Manga Tears by Dolly played throughout the small apartment. I couldn't help but let out an exhausted sigh as I sat on my bed.

It was a simple apartment. The room had white walls, and black carpeting, making it feel similar to a chessboard. There was a small kitchen area, equipped with a stove, fridge, microwave, and a small sink. A table stood a little ways from the kitchen area, a phonebook under one of the legs to keep the table from tipping. My bed sat on the other side of the room, covered in a red comforter. Oh, there was a bathroom with a shower, sink, toilet, ans a washer. I had to hang-dry my cloths. It was simple, but all I could afford. Actually, I didn't even pay for it... Attending Shinra Academy really 'stole' a lot of my money I saved up.

I laid down on my bed, legs still hanging off to the side. As I rose an arm to move a few strands of hair, I couldn't help but notice. I really am pale... I guess I must look like a 'vampire'... Various Dolly songs played... in the background you could say. I have no idea how long it took me to fall asleep. Some how I maneged though, even with all of the noise outside.

This town... Has to be as dirty as the people living in it...

oOo

Buzz

"Shut up..." I mumbled at the inanimate object that laid on my make-shift nightstand.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

"..."

Buzz-

SLAM

oOo

I rushed off down the streets of Midgar, luckily for me, I set my alarm for 10:00 p.m. Yea, I decided to try my luck at getting a job in this town. I stood outside of the large building, my destination. I honestly didn't know what type of job I would have... They never informed me. A peppy, young girl came running up to me, wearing a ridiculous bunny costume.

"Sir! Are you Mr. Valentine?" I gave her a nod. "Just in time! Run along inside!" She pushed me inside of the large building. Something I would soon learn was a mistake. The Honey-Bee Inn. When I applied for a job, I requested to be a landscaper, or security. They told me they would see. Then why am I dressed like this?

There I was, standing outside, in a costume that was a cheap rip-off of the Play-Boy Bunnies. My hair was down, causing me to look rather feminine... I guess... I was with another girl, our job was to attract customers. Of course they came. They always came. They never even questioned why we were dressed as bunnies and not bees.

"Hey sweetie!" a voiced called. I looked up to see the face of a drunken fool. Unshaven, a mess-clothing wise- It looked as if the man had been sober a day in his life. "How about you and me have a little fun..." he said as he pressed against me on the chain-link fence behind me. Eww... He had Vodka on his breath and was touching me...

"Get... Off!" I shouted as I shoved the 'pig' away. Honestly, people like him shouldn't be allowed to drink. The man fell to the ground, a pair of security guards to him elsewhere. The rest of the night went well though, I was even given 1,000 gil. And it was only my first night. Though, the walk home was embarrassing... People would stare, hit on me, honk, shout, etc. A few cars would pull up too, asking for a night.

"Vampy!" Shit... I want to run... No one from school needs to- The sunny-day boy came running up to me, cigarette in his mouth. "You some kind of hooker or something?" he asked with a puzzled look, obviously checking me out. I shook my head, blushing as I looked at the ground. Explaining my position, in need of money, he just gave me a blank look. "How much?" he asked, laughing to himself. I walked. No- ran home, as fast as I could from anyone. No one else needed to see me like this.

It's humiliating... Especially in such a dirty city...

* * *

**A/N:** An interesting chapter, ne? I apologize for how short it is. Sadly, one typed page for me equals 5 written pages. Twisting and changing my words around doesn't help. Yes, various characters from the game are in this school, and few things from the game applies... I'm just having fun with this... I also apologize for the spelling errors, I'm trying my best o.o;


	3. 02 Sweet Lemon Broker

**Summery:** Vincent is so Angst-y, growing up in Migar, both parents dead. He attends Shinra academy, located inside of the Shinra building. Warning! Time laps! Some ages were changed cause I felt like it. ..;; Cid/Vin

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own the game, or the characters. If I did, Vincent wouldn't be in Final Fantasy. He would be in the hottest BL Yaoi/Hentai Game... Please don't ask why..._

Warning: This story will be **Shounen-ai** border-line **Yaoi.** This does mean **boy love**. I do not want flames against **boy love**, they will be automatically deleted. And I may not continue typing this all up if I receive flames D

Thank you for the reviews! Really gave me the drive to update o.o Um.. I apologize for the ending of this chapter... Very... Angst-y...

* * *

oOo Sweet Lemon Broker oOo

It was the beginning of a new semester in 'school.' Though, my first class was still History with Rufus... Goody. Who gives History as a first period class, and expects us to be awake? I didn't complain verbally though. I never complained. I never really speak out much in school either, unless I'm required too. Just as class began though, cursing could be heard down the hall.

"Mr. Highwind! Calm down and get into class."

"Calm down! Calm the fuck down! I was promised a rocket engineering course, so I fucking expect the damn thing"

"We had a budget-cut Mr. Highwind! We already told you we had to get rid of the course." More swears followed, everything happening just outside the closed, classroom door. Everyone couldn't help but lean forward in there seats, trying to look out the small window on the door. Even I couldn't help but lean forward.

The door flew open, many students jumping in surprise. A very pissed off 'Mr. Highwind' stood in the doorway, a guidance counciler standing by. She gave him a quick, and harsh shove into the classroom, then slammed the door behind him so he couldn't leave.

"Ahh... Mr. Cid Highwind," The teacher began. "Please take a seat by the window, in front of Vincent." I looked up at the sound of my name, seeing the teacher gesturing towards me. Class resumed afterwords, hushed voices being heard throughout the class.

I didn't pay attention to them though. Or the teacher for that matter. For some reason, my gaze kept drifting to the 'sunny-day' boy. Anyone could tell how frustrated he was, yet there he was. Maintaining his sunny glow. I don't know what, but it just fascinated me. He had quite the fowl mouth, but he still- Jeez I don't know how to put it. I guess he just seemed different from everyone else. Cid turned around suddenly. Panicking, I looked at the floor quickly, hoping he couldn't 'feel' me staring at him.

"Hey, about last night..." Oh Cetra, was he this bored in class to bring _that_ up? "If yea are a hooker, why the hell would-yea be one in this city? Isn't it a bit dirty around this place for that sort of job, Vampy?" Thank Cetra a loud-mouth like you can whisper...

"I. Am not. A. Hooker." I stated quietly, but firmly. I'm short on cash so-"

"So you sleep with random guys dressed like a chick!" He's getting louder... I placed a hand to my forehead, trying to cease the throbbing in my mind.

"No. I attract customers. Not please them. Quite the difference, ne?"

"Man, sorry to hear that, bet throughs dirty, married, bastards try to have their way with yea..." He stood up. Sadly, I knew what was coming next. "People like that fucking piss me off!" Yup... Just as I thought. He shouted it. And all I could do is let out a sigh as the teacher gave us a questionable look.

"Mr. Highwind... Do you need a breath of fresh air?" Cid sat down, taking his rightful seat.

"No, sorry Ruf- er, Mr. Shinra." The teacher shot him a nasty glare, then resumed teaching his class.

The loud, blond turned to face me again, whispering about how I should get a real job instead of wearing 'that kinky, bunny-girl shit.' His sunny glow seemed to return, it's strange to have someone acting concern for me...

"Vampy-"

"Vincent," I corrected.

"Right right. Just be careful..." He had _that_ grin on his face. The one you could never really come up with a meaning for, but you knew it wasn't anything good, nor to bad. "We already have enough sluts in this city." Oh... Thanks a ton Cid... I shot him a glare from somewhere in my mind.

Class got out as the bell rand, once again I waited for the class to empty before I left. Cid rushed out though, plowing threw most of the students. _That_ is why I wait to leave. I don't feel like being crushed by anyone anytime soon, how about you?

Thankfully my other classes went well. Cid sat near me in every class, but knew better to speak to me. Especially after second period when he tried in Mr. Hojo's chemistry class. The punishment was quite amusing. The teacher forced him to run around the room, 'warking' like a chocobo, untill Zach finally tripped him. Students gasped as the two got in each another's face, about to break out into a fight. It only turned out to be a cursing war.

At lunch, I did my normal routine of escaping to the roof. **(1)** I was usually the only one up there, so I could enjoy the peacefulness. I don't know if anyone really knew I was up there...

"Were the fuck are you two going? Don't ignore me yea damn brat! Tell me how to get to the roof! The fuck with manners!"

"SHUT UP! Just fallow us if you want to know so badly, dammit!" The voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't place the names. The hatch the led from the floor below to up here flung open though. The 'famous' loud-mouth, Cid Highwind, busted out. He made a B-line for the railing.

"Wow! Nice view from up here!" He said as he lent over the railing. Hmm... He thinks so too? Another body emerged from the hatch, accompanied by another.

"Yea, don't fall!" Shouted Zach, as he made a pushing motion towards the air. I just watched silently as he laughed at the sunny-day boy.

"Vincent..." The voiced pulled me away from the other two, I looked up at the small voice. Cloud stood before me, his child-like hair always reminded me of a chocobo... Being yellow doesn't exactly help... "Are we bothering you Vincent?" I shook my head. Maybe... They were bothering me, considering how loud they were. But... oddly enough, I didn't seem to mind. It was defiantly better then being completely alone.

Eventually, Cloud and Zach both ran off to another area of the roof. **(1) **Well, more like Zach pulled Cloud away as he ran off as we heard voices that sounded much like Sephiroth coming from the room below. He was always looking for Cloud... And poor guy, never finds him.

Cid was still leaning on the railing, watching the sky. I had no interest in the sky, so I watched the blond instead. We bother appeared to be to wrapped up in our own little worlds considering neither of us noticed said silver-haired man once he came to join us. Frustrated, he left. I didn't notice he was gone untill I realized there was no more shouting of my name.

"E-e...?" I looked up, blankly looking at Cid. "Yo, Vampy? You alive?" Dumbly, I nodded my head. He extended his hand to me, yet I declined the assistance to stand.

"I think I'll just stay here..." I just looked away watching a few butterflies that flew around. I'm surprised they were still out around fall...

"Wow, Vampy skipping class? I may have not known yea long, but yea' known to for bein' a 'star student.' " I just sat were I was, pondering the thought. Well... I guess so. But if so, who would care then?

"As said, I'll stay here," I found myself repeating.

"Then I'll lend you some company." The blond took a seat next to me, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Bad for you."

"Eh!"

"Smoking... It's bad for you." He took a look at the cigarette, then the sky.

"Yea, but at least I'll know what'll kill me." I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the sound of that, moving my right hand, resting it on the sleeve to my left wrist.

"I see... I guess it is pleasant to know what will kill one's self." Neither of us spoke, allowing the silence to consume us. I caught his gaze though, as he watched a blue butterfly land on my index finger. We watched as it landed, then as it took flight once more, going off into the distance.

"Amazin'..." I looked over at the blond, clueless. "I've never had such a relaxin' time at school... Though, I guess this doesn't count considering we're not in classes." My lips curled slightly, into a small smile. He always seems to state the obvious... "Captain Obvious!' "Oi! So Vampy can crack a smile!" I blushed a little, but was thankful that when I tilted my head down, my hair hid it.

"Highwind, are you a new student?"

"Eh? Yea, got transferred for... Never mind."

"My apologize for bringing that incident up." I recalled him yelling out in the hallway about his rocket program.

"But," He began. "Maybe I can still enjoy my time here. I mean, maybe I can still-"

"Nothing. There is... Nothing here."

"Oh... But, I know! I'll build an airship! _And_ it will be the best out there! Hell, I'll take you flying with me!" He was on his feet, almost shouting his ideas. I just shook my head, laughing quietly. "Gasps! **(2)** And he can laugh too."

"Funny, Highwind. I doubt they'll allow you to build such a creation at your age."

"Eh... I guess Yur' right..." The two of us looked up as the last bell of the day rang. "Damn, over already..." He extended his hand once more, giving me a quite retarded looking smile. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he hoisted me up onto my feet. We both took the stairs down to the floor. With out a word to each another, we took the elevator down to the first floor, and took our separate trains home. Sure, we exchanged simle 'good byes' but that was all.

After getting off the train, I walked the rest of the way home, alone. I was use to it, but for once, it bothered me...

oOo

Same old thing. Climbing the old, creaky stairs to the apartment I lived at, opening the several sets of locks that were on the door. Once able to gain entrance into the apartment, I completed my 'ritual' of turning on the CD player. Cassis by Gazette playing, thankfully not to loud to get complaints from others next door. I laid down on my bed, enjoying the comfort. I couldn't feel at ease for some reason. Everything felt so lonely suddenly.

Old habits die hard...

Without a second thought I reached for the broken-down table that sat near my bed. I couldn't help but examine the slick, metal razor that once rested on the table. Lifting up my left sleeve, I couldn't help but laugh. Faint scars already marked my wrist, and parts of my arm. Not another thought crossed my mind as the metal dragged across the tender skin. After the first cut, I allowed the feeling to sink in. The fire-y burn stung, yet brought a wave of relief. I couldn't help but continue, as if it was an addiction, a drug. The burning became enough pain for me to focus on. Nothing else seem to exists anymore, all I could feel was the fire-y burn, and how wonderful it was to forget.

Oh, how wonderful...

"Nahh..." More silence, I couldn't help by loose my focus. Things would become blurry, then in perfect view again. "A-ahh!" My heart wouldn't stop racing. I winced as I made a cut a little to deep. Slowly, I opened an eye, watching the beads of blood form as they lined each mark. I closed my eyes tightly, not being able to help letting out a gasp here and there that would escape from my mouth. A chuckle slipped as well, from the thought of how wrong this all may sound, came to my mind.

Time past rather slowly after that. I laid on my back for a long while, enjoying the toxins of pain. The pleasure of forgetting everything.

Oh, how wonderful.

* * *

**A/N:** Um, yea... Very Angst-y...

**(1)** - Well, their not technically on the roof, considering in the Shinra building, floors 60+ are restricted access. Think of it as a balcony, kinda like in some apartments you can find in the big cities were it's not a balcony, but a roof-thingy... o.o;;

**(2)** - VGCats! After reading one of the comics, I began to say 'Gasps!' a lot, and it seems like a really smart-ass thing to say, so Cid can say it too.


	4. 03 Garnet

_**Disclaimer:** No I do not own anyone from FFVII because Square Enix would find that way to kinky for a single man to own the characters. So a group of men own the characters._

**Warning:** This story will be **Shounen-ai** border-line **Yaoi.** This does mean **boy love**. I do not want flames against **boy love**, they will be automatically deleted. And I may not continue typing this all up if I receive flames.

Sorry if some of the spelling is way off, I just got back from the hospital for blood and knee work so I was a bit pissy about typing this up while a piece of cotton is taped to my arm...

* * *

oOo Garnet oOo

Buzz

"I know..."

Buzz Buzz

"Shut up..."

Buzz

Buzz Buzz

Buzz

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't help by scream in frustration from the bathroom as I attempted to wash my arm a bit. After what seemed like an hour of scrubbing, I finally maneged to get most of the blood off. Quickly after that task was finished, I put on my work 'cloths' and ran out the door.

Tonight was the same as before. Dirty, married, men gathered around the 'whore house' all wanting the same thing. An easy way to get laid. Sex. Thankfully my shift ended fairly quickly. As soon as I was told I could leave, I bolted down the streets, I didn't exactly need anyone to see- The honk of a horn got my attention, letting out a sigh, I turned to look beside me at a white car. Defiantly in need of a car-wash. The car pulled up a bit closer to my right, window rolling down. The driver that occupied it lent over the passenger seat, revealing himself as the sunny-day boy. Cid Highwind.

"Hey! Wanna ride, 'Sweet Heart'?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the blond, always being a smart ass...

"Dare I ask what you want?" Now the blond rolled his eyes.

"Hope in, Vampy. I'll drive yea home." Not giving the offer a second thought, I got into the car. Silently I directed Cid towards my home, only saying a simple 'Thank you' as I got out of the car, not sparing him a single glance. Once he drove off, I ran up to my room, not wanting anyone else seeing me.

Weeks went by, and I guess you could call Cid my friend... He's kind enough to drive me home from work every day. Everything seems... Kind of nice I guess, yet still. Old habits die hard. My some-what happiness ended though, due to the apartment I was living in was part of a fire. Some possessions of mine were salvage able, such as my CD's, and my 'uniform'. The damage was due to some kids who thought it would be fun to screw around with a lighter and some AXE body spray. Nice, ne?

So here I am, sitting on the side walk of a sector 7 street. The few things I now own in a small bag I had, along with my dreadful 'uniform'. Cid pulled up, as expected, in his care. When he opened up the door, I just shook my head. I told him how I didn't have a home anymore, and how I would just move... again.

"Damn, sorry to hear that..." Personally I really didn't mind, things happen. "Guess yea'll have ta live with me now." I replayed what he said a few times in my head, trying to understand it a bit. ..Live with him...? I couldn't help but shake my head at the thought.

"No. I'm just going to move to a different place again, as said before." I stood up, beginning to walk away, mummbling a 'Thanks anyways' over my shoulder.

"Vince!"

"Highwind, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Fuck that!" A hand grabbed a hold of my 'bad' arm, I couldn't help but wince at the touch. "Yea can live with me!"

"Highwind..."

"V-Vin... cent...?" I spared the blond a look, his gaze appeared to be transfixed on something. Fallowing his gaze, I saw it. I hated myself for it. Just, wishing it would go away. All of his needless pulling had irritated my wrist, and the white, wrist cuff of my 'uniform' was dripping with crimson. "Vincent...?" He repeated again, a bit quieter this time, releasing my arm.

"I have to go." I ran. Ran as fast as I could, heading down allies, streets, threw yards. Finally I reached a dead-end street. Letting out a sigh, I dropped my bag, turing to face my pressure as the headlights of his car finally caught site of me. The door opened, and the once sunny-day boy was no more. A serious look was on his face, a frightening one. And he was coming towards me.

"Vincent," Cid called out. It sent chills down my spine, frightening me. The look he wore, I wanted to get away. I began to back up slowly, eventually I had my back against a stone wall to a yard that must have been hidden behind it. "Enough of this shit, Vincent." He stood only a foot or two away now, slamming his hands onto the wall, pinning me. No escape in site... I looked up shyly at the blond, unable to find words. He just continued to drill me with that cold stare of his. I couldn't even manege to choke out his name. He lent forwards a bit, his face only an inch away. I could feel my heart pounding, my face burning, and my breath quicken.

Wincing from contact, I closed my eyes. Cid's hand rested on my face, holding my chin gently. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't understand. Pain surged threw my head suddenly, and I just pushed the blond away. I couldn't help but allow myself to fall to my knees, grabbing at my head tightly, wanting everything to stop.

"S-stop..." Everything went black, then the color came back, only to fade once again. "C-Cid... S-stop!" I could barely hear him yelling at me... He sounded so far away. "N-no..." Everything went black once more, warm tears stung my eyes, streaming down my face. Finally, the darkness set in. Everything turned black for a final time, and there was no sound. Someone... Please save me... **(1)**

"You have eyes just like your father..."

"Excuse me?"

"They're so pretty... Just like his..."

"H-hello?"

"Hehe, wake up!"

"Who...?" I began to mutter as my eyes decided to slowly allow themselves to open. I brought up an arm to my face, shielding myself from a bright light. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I sat up. "Were...?" I was on a bed, a nice one at that. The room looked rather nice. It had a new-looking coat of blue paint, and a clean green carpet. Almost as if I was outside... My attention turned to the door as a small knock came from it. I didn't respond, but it opened anyways, slowly. The blond emerged from it.

"Ah! Yea'r awake! Have some tea, Vampy!" Cid rushed over, a cup of fresh tea in his hand. He had that familiar glow about him. ...I guess the sunny-day boy had returned. He sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing the to me. Silently, I took the offering. Wow... It was actually rather good... Pretty much perfect. Amazingly, there was nothing added to it either. Or, nothing I could taste.

"May I ask... Where I am?" I brought the cup away from my face, resting it on my lap. I didn't bother to look up, my gaze only stayed on the tea.

"I... At my house," he said slowly, not seeming to understand what I requested. "You told me what happin' to yea'r home, so I brought you here..."

"When did I black out?" Cid blinked in a bit of be-wilderness. Maybe I was being a bit to straight forwards...

"You ran from me... Of course I fallowed. When I found you, you were screamin' your head off, on your knees! I panicked, and you just kept yelling for me to stop! Fuck, I didn't know what you were talkin' a'bout. But hell, you fell to the ground completely, out cold. Soooo... I scooped yea up... And, well. Here we are." I looked up at the blond, searching his eyes for the truth. I could tell it was there, so I just let out a sigh. Looking around the room, not wanting to think of the blond for a moment, I couldn't help but allow something white to catch my eyes. Bandaged. It would appear that my left arm was bandaged up, neatly too.

"Thank you, Highwind..."

oOo

We spent the fallowing day at Cid's, not going to school. I could afford to miss a day, being one of the top students and all, no one would care. I assume it's the same for Cid. I think one day I heard him cursing about how he was just below the top students. I guess he wasn't considered one due to his cursing. Amazingly enough, the blond convince me into playing some video games with him. He had to teach me how to work the controller and how to play each game, but it was enjoyable. I think my favorite game was 'Super Smash Bros.: Brawl.' **(2)** Cid always got pissed when ever I had the little dog pop up on the screen, blocking all view. After he lost so many times to my newbie talents, he put on another game. I wasn't quite sure what this game was, all I know was that the game was a shooting one.

To bad I never told Cid why I'm favored in Shinra... Heh...

Soon night came. I raided the fridge that the blond had, it being packed with food, nothing useful. Finding enough things, I made a small dinner for the two of us. Hamburgers. Nothing important.

"So, you live here by yourself, Highwind?"

"Yea, my dad works in some town called Edge. I guess he's pretty rich n' famous there. He pays for the house n' crap, and sends me month for anything else. Though, I never really talk to him."

"Oh. I see. May I... ask what time it is?"

"9:45" I took bout of our empty plates, placing them into the sink.

"May I use your bathroom...?" He nodded. I began grabbing some of my things, heading for the bathroom door. Receiving the nod, i proceeded inside, locking the door behind me. I put on my 'uniform', ignoring the red cuff as I put it on. ..Hell, who would notice? Finally all changed, I stepped out of the bathroom. Cid stopped all actions instantly, though it resulted in him dropping a plate he was in the middle of washing... Hehe, I guess he was a bit stunned. I looked up at him, giving him a sweet/innocent smile. "I have to go now..." I stated, beginning to walk towards the door.

"You should be able to find it easily... Do you want me to pick you up?"

"It's up to you..." I left without another word, not even a goodbye. But, he was right. I did find it quite easily, realizing we weren't very far away at all. Work was easy enough, not many idiots today. When I was finished, I began walking down the street. An all-to-familiar care pulled up. The window rolled down and a voice called out to me.

"Get in." Silently, I obeyed. Neither of us talked, and the care finally came to a stop. We didn't move, and the silents was giving me a bit of a chill. "Yea shouldn't be walkin' around, dressed like that..."

"Am I an embarrassment to you?" I grinned. Of course I am. I knew I was and embarrassment, even to myself.

"No... It's not a great idea..." He seemed a bit uneasy. "Do yea think yea can get another job...?"

"Tried." I looked at Cid, though he wouldn't look up.

"Vin..." He was mumbling now... Erg...

"What!" _Now_ he looked up. Letting out a sigh, I grabbed the collar to his shirt, looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Cid...?" He lent forwards. Lips pressed up against mine. "W-wha are you...?" The blond crawled to my seat, hanging over me. "C-Cid!" Reaching for anything behind me, I maneged to grab a hold on the door handle. Pulling it, I fell to the ground, looking up into the car. The blond just looked down at me, blankness expression on his face.

"Sh-shall we go inside...? I'm cold and tired..."

"... Sure thing Vince," he said as he closed the car door, walking into the house. The door creaked as I opened it. Cid appeared to be nowhere in site. Quickly, I rushed into the bathroom with a bundle of cloths in hand. I undressed, then put the new cloths on, changing into a black T-shirt and a pair of loose-fit jeans. As I exited the bathroom I saw a particular blond sitting on the couch, cigarette dangling from his mouth. Silence filled the rest of the evening. A simple good night was said between the two of us as Cid went to go sleep in his room. I was left the couch, though I'm not complaining. All throughout the night, I couldn't help but allow my gaze wander to the window, watching the moon outside.

I wonder how long it took for me to fall asleep...

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, ok so still a bit of angst, but not so bad for one of my stories. I liked how I was able to get this chapter a bit longer then the others... I think... But... yea D Molestation of Vince!

**(1)** - I found this a bit ironic... This story is starting to sound a bit like one I never update Cough "Same Me" I believe is what it is called. Also, this was meant to be a molestation scene to make a friend giggle, but I changed it because it made no sense at all to the story xD

**(2)** - Hehe... Don't believe the game is out... But I thought it would be a fun thing to add.


	5. 04 Alive

_**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own any of the characters from FFVII, or the game it's self. I do own a copy of the computer version though, with my party including Sephiroth, Cid, and Vincent. ...Amazing what computers can do these days xD_

**Warning:** This chapter does have strong **shounen-ai/yaoi**. And chapters from here on will have a lot more of it.

* * *

oOo Alive oOo

"Fuck! Were the hell are my house keys!"

"In your hand, Highwind." The flustered blond ran around the room frantically, and I just stood by the door, watching. Then, he ran out off out the door... Pants-less.

"Fucking god damn cold!" Cid came running buck inside, grabbing his pants and belt. A shame he forgot to wear them the first time, I'm sure he got a good feel of the winter air... The two of us went out to the car, which I started earlier to warm up.

School in the winter was always a pain in the ass, with taking the train everyday and what not. Thankfully, Cid's car finally got a permit to be allowed to park at the school parking lot, so neither of us had to face the chilly air in such a dreadful way.

Once arriving, Cid was oh so wonderfully greeted by a snowball to the face. I only caught a glimpse of the long, black, spiky haired Zach as he ran off giggling. The blond charged after him, shovel that he got from his car, in hand. Cloud gave me an innocent smile, as if to make a truce between the two of us. I just nodded. Eventully Cid came back, thought I was a bit worried about the lack of Zach, not being present and all, and the bit of 'red snow' on Cid's shovel. I convinced the blond to put the shovel back into his car , and we ran off into the school.

Lunch came fast, Cid, Zach, Cloud, and myself all escaped to the roof. Zach and Cid ended up in yet another snowball fight. Though, I only worried more when I noticed that Zach has bandages on head, wrapping all the way around and what not. The rest of the day went by fast as well. Reno made the mistake of commenting on Cid's 'battle wounds' from his snowball fight -Zach and him ended up finding other objects to throw as well- Dr. Hojo found it entertaining to use 'Slow' Materia on the young red-head as a punishment. His attempt to yell profanities was entertaining for everyone.

Class let out, I made a trip to my locker, dropping off a few books. After locking up my locker once more, a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me down the crowded hallway. Amongst all of the confusion I saw the captor of my arm, well, the back of him anyways. His long, silver hair flying about as he pulled me along. We arrived in an empty hallway, finally the silver haired man turned to face me. Sephiroth was the one who turned to face me. The trade-mark hair and mako-indulged eyes completely gave him away.

"Where is he?" Sepiroth questioned.

"Who...?"

"Cloud! I know you hang out with him, I've heard the two of you, and people say they've seen you together!" The irritated teen slammed me against the wall of lockers out of frustration when I gave him a blank look.

"I don't know were he is now! Leave me alone!" His grip tightened, he demanded me to tell him the spiky-blonde's location once more.

"Brother!" Kadaj, a short silver haired boy; A splitting image of sephiroth, ran up to 'Brother' hugging him tightly. "Out side brother! He's outside!" The two darted down the hall, and I couldn't help but allow a sigh slip as relief washed over me.

"What ta' hell was that about! Girlie ya lover or sumthin'!" I looked up from were I slouched against the lockers, Cid was leaning against the opposite wall.

"No... He was looking for Cloud... again..." I replied, taking the unlit cigarette from the blonds mouth. "Apparently Cloud's been avoiding him." With that said, I lit the cig with a lighter I stole from Cid and placed it in my mouth for a little bit.

"Heh, thoughts are bad for ya you know, and ya shouldn' be smokin' in school" A sneaky grin crossed the blonde's face.

"It's best to change the options on what your death can be." **(1) **I could tell he was looking at my bandaged arm.

"Yea... Guess so..."

oOo

The ride home was a fairly quite, yet quick. Once we got home, Cid cursed about all of the snow, and how horrible it was for flying. When I reminded him that he wasn't exactly a pilot when he had no plane, I found myself getting snow thrown in my face... Burr... We went inside, Cid turned up the head because he hated the cold. I sat near a window I opened, feeling suffocated by the head, and it was nice to enjoy the breeze as I wandered off into thoughts.

10:00 came around, and we already had dinner. Well, technically breakfast because Cid begged me to make him waffles... I find it how I do all the cooking, but I don't complain, I guess it's my way of repaying him. And honestly, I don't trust the blond pilot near a stove, or a microwave for that matter. It might just blow up...

"Hey Vin," he called from the kitchen, doing dishes. "Don't ya have work tonight?" I looked up from my spot b the open window.

"No... I only work Monday-Thursday."

"Ah... Ok."

"You sound more disappointed."

"Nah..." I looked up at the blond, colourlessly. It's not like this is the first time... I havn't even lived with Cid a full week. "Never mind." He called as he left the house, walking out the front door. Of course I fallowed him... Reaching the steps, I found Cid sitting on the bottom one. I sat down next to him, watching as the cloud of escaped his mouth as he let out a sigh.

"Are you ok, Highwind?"

"Ya..."

"You must be lieing. You havn't been very loud lately." I gave him a gentle nudge with my shoulder, and only got a 'meh' in response. It was chilly out, but the warmth quickly returned to me, lips brushing against mine. For some reason, this time I didn't try to get away. Cid lent forwards, pushing me down gently so that I was laying on the step, my back in the snow. I didn't fight him at all, even when his tongue invited my mouth, his hand on my thigh. After a bit, I even began to kiss back, then he pulled away. Breaking the kiss. I wanted to bite my tongue off as a moan escaped my mouth; his mouth made it's way to my neck. I hate that feeling. I couldn't help but indulge in it though, tilting my head away, wanting more. His hand adhanced up my thigh, dangerously close. But I paid it no mind. Another moan escaped my mouth, the blonde's tongue making contact with my collar bone. God, all I can feel is the warmth. Emotions don't exist at this moment. Nothing seemed too.

I tried to list myself up twords the blond's touch, wanting more, but I was pushed back down, kept against the stair. I felt Cid's hot breath in my ear as he said something to me, but I couldn't understand him. Biting came to my ear, it was soft, but still... I.. Don't know... Everything went black, maybe I closed my eyes. I could still hear, just not see. It was pleasurable though. Either I was dreaming or the blond just kept on going. Why can't I see him though...? All thought seem to leave my mind, besides wondering if anyone could see if. And if they were... Would they save me?

Everything stopped. Except the warm tears that began to flow heavily from my eyes. Did someone save me? No. No one will be there to save me.

"I wonder... If I am sleeping..."

"That's a silly thing to wonder."

"What...? Who are you...?"

"No one you know." Soon, light seemed to leak it's way into my mind, the black that occupied my vision inverted, and now everything was white. I was standing in the middle of flowers... Yellow flowers. Amazed at what I saw, I couldn't help but take in the veiw. A woman then appeared before me, I do have to admit, she was beautiful. She had long, brown hair that was kept in a pony-tail, and she wore a summer-type blue dress as well, the color of the sky, that type of blue.

"I see you inherited your features from your father. I admit, I'm disappointed, but you look hansom."

"Mother..." I heard myself say, looking down at my feet as I felt ashamed. "Mother... Am I dead?" She laughed.

"No. You're just sleeping."

"So... This is all a dream...?"

"You could call it that I guess..." She began to walk around a bit. "But. This, is the Promised Land." She turned to face me, smiling. **(2) **

"I see..." Nodding my head slightly, trying to wrap my mind around everything.

"Vincent... I _am_ sorry..." I looked up.

"For what, mother?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Mother?"

"I ain't your mother!" I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh..." Looking up, I saw Zach leaning above me. "Zach?" I coudnl't help but question the situation, sitting up from my spot. Looking around, lockers lined the walls. I must be at school...

"Cid came in, carrying your sleepy ass so you wouldn't be late. Then once he looked away, Reno stuck you in a wheel chair and ran down the hall with you. He was saying how amazed he was that you didn't wake up or anything. But, eventually he got bored, announced it, then dumped you onto the bench and ran off."

"Oh... I see..." I looked around once more. "What time is it, Zach?" He looked around too, then at his cell phone.

"It should be... Shit! Lunch!" With that, the black-haired man sped off down the hall. Once out of site, I stood up and made my way twords the roof. Cid was the only one there, sitting up on a railing. He was throwing some paper airplanes...

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, short chapter. But hell, they all are. I'm not really patent enough to write out such a long story, considering so far I have 70 pages written so far. Only about 40 typed This is actually the longest story I've written so far... I'm such a no0b xD Thank you for the comments so far though, I really does entertain me to read all the feedback.

**(1)** - Refers to Chapter Two I believe (Not Material Pain)

**(2)** - Ok, so I broke a bit of a rule. I understand that the Cetra are the only one's who can access the Promised Land... But... It seemed like such a good idea! ;-;


	6. 05 Conceived Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** _No I do not own any of these characters. If I did, the history of video games would be screwed._

**Warning:** _This is a yaoi/shounen-ai story between two FFVII characters._

**A/N:** _A very short update, sorry people. I keep this story on written paper, like most of my others. And I lost all of that.. Thankfully I found it once again, but found my writing style so atrochious that I had to rewrite it all... A shame. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story anymore, considering yes. I do have a life. I've been so wrapped up with school, boyfriend, parents, and planning for an anime convention. Doesn't help that I'm in a panel... Oh goody... (I'll be at Anime Boston07 Visit me at the gaia panel!)_

* * *

oOo Conceived Sorrow oOo

"Yea woke up," a voice called to me. A chilly breeze ruffled my cloths, it was a little warm for there to be snow on the ground if you ask me. I took a look to the sky, admiring how deep and blue it just seemed to appear today, then a paper airplane flew by. My attention was drawn to the boy who was lent up against the railing, a cig in his mouth. "I'm sorry about dragging you into school while you where asleep… Yea just wouldn't wake up…" He wouldn't turn to face me, and his voice had no emotion in it. It was to monotone-y-ish…

"Eh.. Yea, thank you. I'm sure you just wanted an excuse to drag around a seemingly dead body around the school. "

"Your body was so cold…" he continued, was he ignoring me or something…? "And… You slept so soundlessly…"

I stepped towards him, for some reason I felt like I was going to cry… Did he think I was dead or something? "Cid…?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek… It was incredibly cold suddenly… The two of us just stood in silence, looking at each another. Daringly, I brought up the topic of Zach. "You know, they stuck me in a wheel chair when you left…? The loud one did it, I guess. Reno." Realizing it was a sort of 'out of place' topic, I merely lent forwards, crashing my lips into the blonde's. Sadly, a little more forceful then I intended. Cid almost fell over backwards, caught off guard. His mouth opened, as if he was to say something… But I couldn't pass up the opportunity, and my tongue darted into his mouth.

"Vincent, Rufus wants to see-" I whirled around, breaking away. The younger blond stood at the top of the stairs, blushing. Before either of them said anything, I pushed past Cloud, running down the stairs, back into the school.

_Why did I run…?_

_I don't know… _

_I just did._

My running ceased as I crashed into a body, mumbling I looked up. "Ah… Mr. Valentine. Just the person I wanted to see." He assisted me up onto my feet, then the two of us ventured down the hallway into a classroom. Neither of us said anything in the empty room. I leaned up against a desk, as he did to his. Occasionally he would brush a piece of his blond hair out of his face, or adjust the jacket to his white suit. "Your grades have been slipping…"

"To an A-," I stated bluntly.

"It's not perfection."

"Neither are you," I stated once again, this time with a bit of a sharp tone.

Rufus broke out in a slight laughter, then it died down. "Is everything ok at home, Vincent?" He paused, giving his own question a bit of thought. "Oh, you're home was part of that fire, wasn't it?" Hm, where are you and your father stay- oh!" I watched as the blond stepped to the side suddenly as a desk came flying towards him. The anger just coursed threw my veins. "Now now, Vincent," he taunted, waving a finger in the air at me. Mocking me. "Do you know how he died?" A grin swept across the teacher's face. "Working for _us_ perhaps…? Seems like there is a lot you don't understand. When you where a child, surly, you must have noticed you were… _different_ from the other children…"

"Mako. I was using as life support as a child, was I not? Cloud, Zach, and Sephiroth have it as well, running threw their veins."

"Don't forget Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz."

"They only have it for experimental purposes… Anyways, enough of this. There is no reason to continue this pointless talk."

Yet another devious grin came to the blond. "Your father… was… a _nice _man. I have nothing against him, you know. Hell, I admired the man, while we where in school together. I would always sit in the back of the room, watching him as he would do his chemistry work. You could have called him my crush when I was younger, and in school. I was young… A shame he past away though… And all for you…" He paused, flipping his hair. "Though… I would assume that was your mother's fault for never being there for you… You where always sick when you where little… Ms. Crescent attempted to have Mako treatment done on you. It helped. For a while. Know why _she_ was sick? Because she caught Mako poisoning from treating you. When she past away, your father obviously had to take care of you."

"Enough of this… shit…" I heard myself mutter, walking towards the door.

"Remember the day he was to come home early, the day he was to take you to the movies for the first time in your life? No? It's all on record… A co-worker gave the police all the information…" My body froze, half in shock of the lack of knowledge, the other in wanting to know more. "He promised to come home early… But got involved in an accident on the way home… A ten car pile up."

"Enough," I repeated, not wanting to hear anymore. I felt as my hand moved on its own, turning the cold, metal door knob to the room, opening it.

"By the way, Vincent." I spared the man a glance, and he gave me a childish smile. Next thing I knew, I was yanked back into the depths of the room, shoved onto a desk. "I couldn't help but notice… You have the same eyes as your father… The deep red…" his surprisingly strong hands held me down, his mouth making its way to my neck. A noise of disapproval came from my mouth, as the man's tongue snaked out, gliding across the skin of my neck. "You're just as pretty- No… Prettier then he was…" Rufus smiled at me, the forced his lips against my own, his wretched hands wandering across my body. I wriggled, trying to break free, floored by how strong this man actually was. "Maybe… I'll give you an A+ if you're good…" he jeopardized.

The bell rang, meaning _students_ where to arrive soon. Meaning, Rufus would actually have to _teach_. Quickly, he released me, and walked towards his desk. I gave him no less then that time till I bolted out of the room and down the halls. Though even that was stopped short. I have an issue with crashing into people...

"And… Here we are again…." I looked up from the tears that streamed down my face, my vision clouded. Cid was standing in front of me, a small smile on his face. "Hey, Vince-"

"Piss off." I just continued to run down the halls. Or so, I thought. A hand grabbed my wrist, holding me in place as I tired to run. "Let go! _Fucking_ let go!"

The blond glared. "Vincent, what the fuck is wrong with yea?! Vin…cent…?" His voice grew a bit softer, and I could feel more tears rolling down my cheeks. "Vincent… Vincent? What happened? Did you go to Rufus' like you where suppose to?"

Somehow, I managed to choke out a yes. "He…. I_…. hic_… He… _hic hic _He died _hic _be-because _hic _of me…!"

"Rufus!? Thank fucking god!"

"N-no! G-Grimoire… F- _hic_ Father…. Dad… That day…. _hic_….. He….. I…"

Cid shook is head, trying to understand. "Wait- Your father? I thought the last name was just a coincidence… Wait, wait, moving on. Something… When? How?" Time seemed to pass slowly as he forced me to inform him of the tale that the teacher had told me, the part I had seemed to forgotten in life. No… The part I forced myself to forget… "Vince… I'm going to beat the living daylights out of that man…" I only winced, realizing he noticed the red marks that happened to be exposed on the lower parts of my neck. Where the man had put his hands to hold me down, to bite and do as he pleased… Cid stormed off down the hallway, pissed.

"_hic_… C-Cid! _hic_…" My knees gave out from underneath me as I begin sobbing again. The blond must have come back, because of the embrace I was suddenly pulled into.

"Lets go home… Screw seventh period…" He walked me out to his car, trying to get me to calm down… I hate crying in front of others… And it's not something that happens all the time! The tears just kept coming though… Eventually, we drove off, reaching Cid's house. I just lent my head against the cool glass, enjoying the way the car window brought the tempter down for me.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled, as he pulled up to the house. And he told me it was all ok, but still, I said sorry…

"Vincent… It's ok… Just calm down before yea hyperventilate, god dammt!" I bit my lip, trying to calm my breath. "Better."


End file.
